Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-5z+8(6z+1)}$
Distribute the ${8}$ into the parentheses: $ -5z + {8(}\gray{6z+1}{)} $ $ -5z + {48z+8} $ Combine the $z$ terms: $ {-5z + 48z} + 8$ $ {43z} + 8$ The simplified expression is $43z+8$